marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elohim (Earth-199999)
Overview According to the teachings of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Elohim is the name of the supreme being, creator of all things, & only God. History Origin Elohim was part of a group of life-forms called the El that existed before the Multiverse, & who was the only sentient life at that point. Elohim was a being whose virtue excelled highly as his wisdom. When the Elder Gods degenerated & became demons warring with each other, the god Amun came unto the young Elohim & persuaded him to help him vanquish the demons, with the promise of eternal life as a gift. Elohim accepted the offer, & together he & Amun went across the universe, slaying the demons & absorbing their energy. Later on, Elohim died during a final battle. Out of love for Elohim, Amun fulfilled his promise & resurrected Elohim by transferring all his power into him, transforming Elohim into a God while, consequently, willingly sacrificing his own body & becoming a spirit. Thanks to all the powers he had obtained, Elohim became an all-powerful God, exceeding the Elder Gods. He took with him a wife, Asherah, with whom he shared his Godhood with, & together they, along with Amun, ascended into Heaven. In Heaven, Elohim & Asherah bore multitudes of spirit children, among whom was their eldest, Jehovah. In gratitude for his care & support, Elohim gave Amun the title of Comforter. Creation of the Universe Elohim created Earth-199999 & all its multiple realities, along with other universes, & that his job was "to bring to pass the immortality & eternal life of man" (Moses 1:39). Before then, Elohim has created many worlds & planets. The first planet he created was Kolob, which he created with the help of his son Jehovah & another one of his spirit children, Befinel, who eventually became Ruler & Patriarch of Kolob. Since then, those who assisted Elohim in creating new planets ended up becoming Rulers of those planets, even having the power of creating living beings of their own making. Plan of Salvation Because he loved all his spirit children, Elohim desired all of them to be like Him. Therefore, he brought everyone in Heaven together for a council in which he introduced his plan: His plan was to send his children down to Earth to gain a human body & be morally tested, & after the end of their lives, those who did well on Earth would be able to return to their Heavenly Father & gain eternal life. Elohim then asked who he should send as the Savior who would be able to redeem his children. One of his children, Lucifer, attempted to persuade Elohim to make him Savior, with the intent of depriving humans of their agency, making it impossible for them to progress, & above all have the glory for himself. It was that moment that Elohim's eldest son, Jehovah, volunteered to be Savior of Earth; he said that he would come to Earth to die for mankind, & that he would do the will of his Father & let him have all the glory. As a result, it was decided that Jehovah would be the Redeemer. As punishment for his selfish ambitions, Elohim had his son Lucifer exiled from Heaven, & so Lucifer--who became the Devil--took one-third of his siblings with him & began to start a rebellion against his Father. War in Heaven Creation of Man Modern days Powers & Abilities Powers God is all-powerful & all-knowing. Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment Notes Category:No Dual Identity Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Married Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Omnipotent Category:Resurrection